Camping Trip
by phoebe9509
Summary: The team have to go on a camping trip and bad luck happens to Hotch and Prentiss


The team was being sent on a camping trip, it was Strauss' way of making sure that they were working well together. All of the team grumbled because in the end they knew there were better ways to use their time then camping outside. The team got sent out after they were already at the office and JJ and Emily were thrown for a loop.

"We have to go camping in skirts?" JJ huffs.

"I'm afraid so. But it'll only be for a little bit, because tomorrow you can wear pants." Hotch replies. "Let's get going so we can get this trip over with and get back here and save people."

The team set off for their little camping trip. Strauss made sure to give tents and sleeping bags to the team, so they didn't have to worry about going out to get some. They arrive at the camp site and go about setting up the tents and gathering wood for a fire. They are working as a team and grumbling about Strauss and being stuck in the woods for a stupid team exercise.

"What makes her think we don't work together? We're better than any team out there." Morgan barks.

"That may be very true, but she's an evil little troll who likes to make our lives difficult." Garcia moans.

They go about continuing to set up the site when Rossi comes up with a plan. "How about we all go fishing? It's still light out and we have nothing better to do."

"I'm actually going to stay here and take a nap, because I'm beat. I slept maybe for an hour last night and I'm exhausted," Emily says.

Hotch looks at her. He didn't want to leave her here all by herself and he was getting a bit hungry so that made his decision easy for him. "I'm going to stay too, you guys go fish and I'll cook dinner while you're gone."

"Look at that," Morgan states, "we have our own little chef. I think this trip is going to be fun. We'll be back honey," he jokes. Hotch sends him a glare and he holds his hands up. "Okay, okay, sorry man. We'll be back. Come on guys."

The rest of the team head off to go fishing while Hotch starts to make dinner and Emily goes to the tent she's sharing with JJ to lay down for a while. After about 15 minutes, Emily started to feel something move over top of her. She paid it no mind until it kept traveling up her body and was getting closer to her face. She sleepily opened her eyes and came face to face with a giant snake. She lets out a blood curling scream and jumps up trapping the snake under her sleeping bag. Hotch runs into her tent concern etched on his face.

"Emily!" He doesn't have a chance to ask her what's wrong because she jumps into his arms right when she sees him. His hands cup her ass because he doesn't want to drop her. She tightens her arms around his neck.

"Emily you're shaking, what's wrong?"

"Snake!" she whispers harshly.

"What?"

"There's a snake under my sleeping bag Hotch. He's big, he's ugly and he's slimy!"

Hotch laughs. "You're scared of a snake?"

"Yes, I'm scared of a snake Hotch! He's humungous! I can deal with serial killers and I can deal with bugs but I don't under any circumstances deal with snakes."

Hotch laughs again and she digs her nails into his neck. "OW!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were laughing at my expense so I decided to teach you a lesson."

"I'm sorry Prentiss, you just never struck me as someone who would be scared of snakes."

"Well I am so can you shut up now and get the ugly thing out of here please?" Emily looks down and sees her sleeping bag move again and she wraps her legs more around Hotch's waist and her arms secure themselves around his neck. "It's moving Hotch!"

"I see that Emily, but I can't get to it with you in my arms." Emily realizes that he would have trouble but she decides she's not getting down until that ugly thing is long gone so she maneuvers so he can swing himself to be on his back. "Prentiss!"

"What? I'm not getting down so you're stuck with me until King Cobra over here is gone. So deal with it."

Hotch sighs then bends down to pick up the sleeping bag with the snake still in it. Emily lets out a shriek and Hotch chuckles. "Shut up macho man. I hope you find this hilarious!" Hotch grabs the sleeping bag and walks out of the tent with Emily still on his back. He goes over to the cliff and is about to shake out the sleeping bag when the snake starts thrashing around to get out of the bag and Hotch loses his footing and stumbles backwards and his foot slips off the cliff. He tumbles off the cliff with Emily still wrapped around him. They both let out a scream as they roll farther down. Their screaming stops when they hit water. They plunge in. They finally release each other to head for the surface.

Emily is on her way up when Hotch's hand grabs her calf. She looks down and sees that he wasn't following her. He points to his foot. It was wedged between a rock and a root. She makes eye contact and nods then goes up for air. She takes a deep breath then returns to him. She knows he is going to kill her for her next move, but he needs air. She grabs the sides of his face and puts her mouth on his. She sees his eyes widen, but she ignores it and blows air into his mouth. She releases his face then maneuvers herself so she's at his feet. She tries to pull his foot free but it isn't working. She keeps tugging until she feels his hands in her hair. Hotch points to his mouth and Emily straightens up then puts her mouth on his again. If they weren't under water trying to escape a life and death situation Emily would be focused on how soft his lips are and how delicious he looks completely wet, but she shakes those thoughts from her mind. When they were both on dry land, she'd let her fantasizes take over. She returns to his foot and grabs a hold of his calf and pulls with all of her might, she turns her head and comes face to face with his crotch.

Oh my God, Emily thought. Get it together Em! Your boss is drowning because of you, stop thinking about how his cock would feel in your mouth. She returns her attention to the task at hand and pulls his leg again. She moves her arm and her shoulder rubs against his cock. His hands go to her hair again, and pulls lightly, but she doesn't risk looking up at him, she just tries to move the rock. If Emily only knew the thoughts racing through her boss's mind. Her skirt keeps riding up higher and higher on her thighs and she isn't even aware of it, but Hotch certainly is. The way she grabbed his leg to lift it up caused his leg to go between her breasts. He was extremely turned on. He didn't care if he was about to die. It would be a nice way to go. Finally, Hotch focuses on the task at hand again and he sees Emily trying to lift the rock. When she can't her hands go to his foot and she locks eyes with him. She nods and he braces himself. She twists his foot in a painful way and yanks it up. His foot comes up easily. Emily smiles then straightens herself and goes up to the surface. When their heads came up the two began coughing and gasping for air.

"Holy shit! Are you okay Hotch?" Hotch continues to cough. "I'm so sorry. It's just that the snake was on me and I freaked out. Then when I saw you I knew that you would handle it, and then the snake started to move in the sleeping bag and I freaked more. I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

"Prentiss, it's okay." Hotch coughs. "It wasn't entirely your fault. The snake started to thrash around and I freaked out a little bit, so I lost my balance and I was the reason we tumbled over the edge. So how about we forget about it, and just get to some dry land."

Emily nods and they make their way over to the ledge. It is muddy and Emily can't get a grip so Hotch boosts her up. She grabs a hold of his arm and helps him up as well. They both lay down next to each other still sucking in all the available air.

Hotch sits up. "We have to go. The rest of the team is probably going to be back soon, and wonder where we are."Emily sits up and gets light headed. She shakes it off and stands up. Hotch can't help but stare. The shirt she has on which was tight in the first place was now clinging to every curve she has. She was trying to wring the water out of her skirt and in the process was showing Hotch a nice amount of thigh. The water was glistening off her body and he watches a drop go down into her shirt right in between her breasts. Hotch bites back a moan.

Emily looks up and sees a look in Hotch's eyes she's never seen before. He is looking at her like she was his prey. When the shock wore off she takes a minute to look him over. His clothes are clinging to him. His shirt is sticking to his body and it was now see through. Thank you dress shirts, she says to herself.

Emily looks away from the great thing that was one Aaron Hotchner, then looks around at her surroundings and then returns her focus to her boss. "You know Hotch, I hate to say this, but how the hell are we supposed to get back up the cliff? Are we supposed to use the roots to pull ourselves all the way up? Because if so that's going to suck!" She whines.

Hotch looks around them and realizes that Prentiss has a point. Then he looks to his left and sees a small path that heads up the cliff. He quickly grabs her hand and drags her along with him. "Come on." He looks up and sees that once they get up this little section of the cliff there would be flat land. "I need to get you up there Prentiss."

Emily looks at what Hotch was talking about. "How am I supposed to get up there?"

He grabs her around her waist before she even knows what is happening and lifts her up so she can grab the root hanging out of the side of the cliff. "Grab the root then pull yourself up." Hotch grunts as he holds her. Emily does as she is told and starts to climb up the branch but her foot slips and she slides back down. Hotch catches her by her ass before she goes all the way down. "You have a nice ass Prentiss," he states as he admires the ass that is in his face.

Emily gasps. "What?" Did he just say I had a nice ass? My boss? Wow, well he can definitely look all he wants, she thought to herself. She kept climbing with Hotch's help and finally made it to her destination. She looks down at Hotch and sees that he's pulling himself up rather quickly. Damn men and their super upper body strength! When Hotch gets high enough Emily grabs his arms and pulls him up the rest of the way. He plops down on top of her and she arches into him and he feels himself harden and rolls off of her quickly.

Emily stands up and holds her hand out for Hotch to grab a hold of and pulls him up with her. They start to walk up the path towards their camp site and Hotch keeps sneaking glances at Emily. He's never seen her look so beautiful. She was soaking wet, and muddy, with her hair sticking out every which way, and he's never wanted her as much as he wanted her right then and there.

As they were walking past a tree Hotch couldn't take anymore. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her along with him towards the tree. "Hotch! What are you doing?" Emily asks with concern in her voice. She's never seen her boss act like this before.

They get to the tree and Hotch shoves her back into it. He kisses her hungrily, his hands running all over her body. She gasps and Hotch shoves his tongue into her mouth battling with her own. His hands run along her thighs and pulls her skirt up higher. He grips the back of her thighs and lifts her so she has to wrap her legs around his waist. Emily can feel how much Hotch wants her pressing against her core. She lets out a moan and she starts to unbutton his shirt. Hotch leans down and attaches his mouth on her breast bringing her nipple to a peak through her shirt and bra.

"Jesus!"

Hotch smirks against her. "Not quite." Emily rips open Hotch's shirt and runs her hands down his chest. Hotch pulls Emily's up over her head and throws it to the side. He unclasps her bra and assaults her breasts once again. Emily arches into him while her hands hold his head in place. His hand slides down between their bodies and he strokes her through her underwear. She lets out a deep throaty moan and Hotch bucks into her involuntarily. She pushes her underwear aside and slides two fingers into her wet depths. He slides them in and out of her and curls them to find what she likes the most. She's riding his hand and she feels her orgasm begin to bubble. She clenches around his fingers and comes crying his name. He removes his fingers from her and licks his fingers clean of her juices. Emily watches him through heavy eyes then grabs his face and kisses him for all she's worth. She can taste herself on his tongue.

"Hotch!" she pants out. "Fuck me…NOW!"

Hotch needs no more encouragement other than that and quickly undoes his pants. He rips her underwear off of her body and teases her at her slit with his cock. Emily uses the tree for leverage and pushes herself down on top of him. He's big, and he fills her completely. He waits a few seconds so she can adjust to his size and then she starts to move her hips. She locks eyes with him and nods. She has to bite her lip to keep from screaming out as he pounds into her. She knows that the tree is going to leave marks on her and they would be painful later, but at the moment she didn't give a damn. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck and licks his ear. He lets out a moan and thrusts harder.

"I want you to make me come again Hotch. Can you do that for me?" Hotch pounds away again knowing that he wasn't going to quit until she came all over again and she was satisfied. His left hand travels to her breast and plays with her nipple again, while his right travels down between their bodies and in between her legs to find her clit. He rubs vigorously and her pants and cries are just encouragement for him to continue. Her breath is hot on his neck and he can't get enough. He bites her neck then licks it and she comes in the most explosive orgasm she's ever experienced in her life. She cries out his first name and that's all it took for Hotch to go over the edge himself. He leans up against her and the tree enjoying the feel of her body against him.

"I have no idea what the hell came over you Hotch, but damn please make sure it happens again, because that was amazing!" Emily pants into his ear. She kisses his jaw all the way around to his mouth.

"I just saw you looking wet and sexy and I couldn't control my urges anymore, and I had to have you. But I'm glad to see that you didn't mind."

"Oh baby, trust me I didn't mind at all! You can do that whenever you want, however you want."

Hotch lowers her to the ground and goes to grab her bra and shirt for her. She leans down and lifts his pants for him. She zips it and hooks his belt. She goes to stand and grabs him through his pants and he bucks into her hand. She stands up with a smirk on her face and puts her bra and shirt back on. "You're trying to kill me aren't you Emily?"

"Not at all! If your dead you can't do all the wonderful things that I'm sure you have in you to me. So it would be a lose-lose situation."

Hotch lets out a chuckle then grabs her face and kisses her. He pulls away then sighs. "We better get going before a search party is sent out for us."

Emily laughs. "We can go as long as you promise me this wasn't just a one time thing. That we can do this again."

Hotch pushes her back against the tree again. "We will be doing this a lot!" His hands go to her ass and pulls her flush against him. He's hard for her again, and he groans because he knows they have to get back to the others. "Is it Sunday yet?" He moaned.

"You're making me wait until Sunday to get more of this hardness that I feel against me?" she chuckles.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying unless we can find other ways to get away from the rest of the team while we're here."

"Oh trust me when I say we're going to find tons of ways to sneak away. Now how about we get back and get some dinner then make plans to meet up later tonight when it's dark and everyone is asleep," she smirks. She grabs his face and kisses him and pushes up against him. "Let's go hot stuff."

They start to walk back to the site with Hotch's hand placed on her ass and Emily's hand in his pocket. The camping trip turns out not to be that bad of a thing.


End file.
